


Burning in my Bloodstream

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [4]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, what the wolf wants isn't always what the human wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor was <em>not</em> attracted to men. At all. It was just too bad that his wolf hadn't gotten the memo and had decided that out of <em>every single person in the world</em>, he wanted <em> Reed Richards</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in my Bloodstream

Victor was _not_ attracted to men. At all. It was just too bad that his wolf hadn't gotten the memo and had decided that out of _every single person in the world_ , he wanted _Reed Richards_. Seriously, it wasn't even the fact that he was mated to a man that bothered him so much, but the fact that it was this poor excuse of a scientist that his wolf had chosen. Had it been Namor, Victor would have accepted it easily – they both knew their value as people was higher than for others and they had the same kind of chic to them. Hell, even Jim wouldn't have been bad, he was Sue's second in command after all, and if Sue trusted him then so did Victor.

But no, instead his wolf had taken a very long look at Reed stupid Richards and decided that _yes_ , this was _the one_. And Victor had no say in this.

The fact that said Reed stupid Richards was sprawled in the middle of his bed when he got out of a long and steamy shower and reentered his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of jeans didn't help.

Fortunately, Reed didn't say a word, even if his eyes slid up and down his chest shamelessly and with open yearning – and Victor felt his wolf stir at this, possessiveness and pride starting to choke him up a little.

“Don't you have a bedroom?” he asked over his shoulder, turning his back to him to grab a shirt from his closet while attempting to push his wolf further back into his head.

“I wanted to see you.” he replied as Victor was shouldering the shirt on, his voice just this side of hoarse for it to be completely human.

As expected, Reed's eyes were yellow when Victor turned around to face him and he had one second to curse Reed and think about what Sue would do to him if she knew he let his wolf take control like that, before he felt his own eyes turn blue in response and his wolf leap to take control and push him back into his head.

Victor fought to get control over his body back for about 4.2 seconds before his wolf was walking to the bed, letting himself fall between Reed's open legs and grabbing him by the waist.

Reed started grinning, wrapped his arms around Victor's hips and pulled until he was fully laying on him.

“Mate.” groaned Victor's wolf and Victor watched with horror as his own hands grabbed Reed's t-shirt and ripped it open right in the middle.

Reed made a sound in his throat, something halfway between a moan and a whimper as their skin touched thanks to Victor's unbuttoned shirt and Victor's stomach did a backflip when his mate threw his head back and showed him his throat.

Victor nosed at his collarbones, taking his sweet time as his wolf fully relaxed for the first time since the night they mated, his heart beating wildly, the knot in his chest loosening and his mate, warm and so _real_ under him, gripping his hair and _purring_.

“Ah!” moaned Reed when Victor nuzzled up his throat and kissed his adam's apple.

Victor started grinning too in answer and very gently bit at Reed's jaw, head swimming just because of his mate's closeness and scent and the noises he was making and the way his heartbeat sounded deafening to Victor's sensible ears.

It was a little surreal to feel and see everything without being able to control his movements and it reminded him way too much of that night he had attacked Peter, but Victor's wolf didn't seem to care about his human's side as he licked up the side of Reed's neck and very gently sunk his teeth into his earlobe, making his mate shiver and buck his hips.

“Mine.” he groaned, his voice a rumble starting deep into his chest.

“Yes.” sighed Reed, clawing at the small of his back under his shirt, drawing blood and making Victor's whole body sing.

This felt _way_ too good and Victor knew his wolf was never going to stop, not after being denied this for so long and only having had a taste of his mate just once, the night they had mated – and frankly, it was making him panic because he was pretty sure Jim had given him _The Talk_ right after he had been bitten, told him why having sex with someone when the wolf was in control didn't always meant having the other person's consent, and he sure as hell wasn't consenting to this _at all_ , even if it was his body doing all the kissing and licking and pressing Reed into the mattress right this instant, so yeah, he was starting to panic for real despite everything about it feeling _so right_ , and it surprised his wolf enough that he stopped what he was doing for a whole second.

One second was enough though, because suddenly he was looking down at Reed's eyes instead of kissing his throat – and his irises were definitely brown instead of yellow.

“Hey,” he murmured, smiling softly and reaching up to cup his face between his palms, “it's okay, don't worry.”

Victor's wolf relaxed even more, almost melting under their mate's touch when his thumbs brushed against their cheekbones, and Victor seized his chance and took control back, rolling away from Reed as soon as he could control his limbs again, tumbling out of the bed and hitting the floor with a hard thump.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” exclaimed Reed, abruptly sitting up at the same time as Victor jumped to his feet and sent him a furious glare.

“Get the fuck out of my bedroom and don't you fucking dare pull this crap on me _ever again_.” he hissed between clenched teeth, torn between the bitter taste of shame in his mouth and the feeling of being punched in the stomach at the way his wolf howled in despair inside his head as Reed's face went from delighted with a touch of concerned to deeply hurt and confused.

“Victor...” he breathed but Victor stopped him with a shaking raised hand and a hardening facial expression.

Shoulders slumping, Reed just pursed his lips into a very tight line, looked down at his lap as he nodded and very slowly got up from the bed, leaving his ruined t-shirt on the rumpled covers. Victor tried to look away as his mate, looking completely miserable and brokenhearted, sent him one very sad look, his eyes misty and his throat bobbing, before leaving the bedroom and gently closing the door behind him, but he just couldn't detach his eyes from him.

His wolf didn't really communicated with him using words, but it wasn't that hard for Victor to understand the _you fucking stupid worthless bag of shit you don't deserve him what the fuck_ he was spitting at him – and the worst thing about it was that Victor agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
